tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Seiya mo Roudouing nau! (ED Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = ED Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = ED（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = ED Mini-drama |producer = N/A |release = December 07, 2012 |previous1= |next1= N/A }} Translation murmuring drops his stuff, apparently very shocked Aa… well… He did say it’s a surprise but…… Haa… Honestly, I’ve never thought it will be like this or more like… he’ll do it this much… ringing Why is it when I came back from my part-time job, the apartment has turned into a castle!!??? ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ barking Yes, yes… that’s true, Sensei*. Aa no, it’s not like I’m shaken by this… never mind, I’m clearly disturbed by this. Anyway, the thing is, when I went back home, the apartment had really turned into castle.Yes… castle, a castle. The kind you see in the middle of a theme park, with fireworks flying in the back and the type that a princess would live in… yes… that’s right, that kind of castle. You don’t…get it? ……I know right… Normally it’s like that, isn’t it! You don’t get it at all right!? Me too! That’s what I want to say too! I want to knock some common sense into that person’s head!! Aa… I’m sorry. I’m a little bit distracted. Emm, anyway, I can’t sleep on a bed that is sticked with pink frills or more like, because I feel that I’m losing if I sleep there. Tonight, I’m going to ask Koi to let me stay at his house. A… Yes… I know…right? It’s completely better than if say, one day the apartment is blown off entirely by a river** right? More or less the roof and the walls still remained right? Even though I can’t get the deposit money back or like the complete restoration(of the apartment) is not my responsibility. Even though there are a lot of places to retort to***, it’s best to have a positive outlook! Ahaha! Ahahaha! Ha… haa…… down The place where I am now? The nearby park. At any rate, I thought it’s best to go to a quiet place and cool my head down. Like what I’ve said just now, I’ve confirmed a place to stay for tonight… starting tomorrow… the castle. Aa… That one alone, I absolutely reject it. Well… sensei, until I found another place to stay, could you ask whether I could temporarily use an empty room at the school’s dormitory? Ah, yes… I’m sorry. Thank you, I appreciate your help. Yes, well then, excuse me. up the phone passing by Aaah…….. Haa……. God, I am sorry. Nooo matter what, I couldn’t keep up with that outrageous thinking father. Aah… I know that the person himself has no evil intention, he really just wanted to make me happy but still, he misses the mark fatally! His common sense, has gone missing! Khh….. Aa…. Haa…. thud Ha? Eh? Just now, there’s something in my hand… Ha, Huwaaa!! Ra, rabbit!?? Stray!? A stray rabbit!?? It’s hu- huge! Hah! hop, hop Ooh… It’s surprisingly docile though, you… don’t bite, right? (hesitantly touch the rabbit) Fuwaa….. it’s really a rabbit… Even though I’ve never seen one this big, it certainly is a rabbit. the fur Ha. The fur is soft! A, hahaha… Ooo… What’s with you, you’re really friendly with people huh? Where do you come from? Are you somebody’s pet? Don’t tell me, you’re really a stray one. footsteps approaching A? Eh? G-Good evening… (the rabbit hops towards the person) A, well… are you perhaps that rabbit’s owner? Aa… As I thought… Haha… Yeah… as expected there’s no way a stray rabbit will be this fine and big. Eh? This rabbit, ran away? It was usually kept in the company… Hee…Aaa… no, it’s just I’ve never seen a rabbit this big… Huh? Me? “Am I running away from home too?”,you asked? Aa… Ahaha… Do I look that way? You don’t have to clearly nod your head like that, aa… well… you are not mistaken though… I’m currently living apart from my parents and I live alone. Ha…. But then that room… has disappeared~~ Ha.. Rather than disappeared it’s more like, I can’t go back. Haa.. seriously… what should I do starting from tomorrow?? Huh? Aa… A, thanks, err.. a business card? Tsukino Talent Production… There’s a part-time job with a fairly favorable terms which includes a fully furnished dormitory, with 3 meals a day and no rental fee, though you have to work in exchange****. The hourly wage rate will be calculated accordingly to the lowest deposit rate*****. What’s that? It sounds too good to be true, it’s suspicious. Umm.. no… what do you mean ‘You’ll be fine’? So, what? Huh? Song? You mean… THAT song right? Well… Once in a while, I did go to karaoke with my friends though… Dance? No, I’ve never done it before… man grabs Kakeru and starts dragging him Huh? Um, wait, did you listen to what I’ve just said? Could you please let go of my hand? U, Um! Wait! Hueeee!!!! “It’s okay, it’ll be alright”, you said? This is not okay at all!!! This is totally a kidnapping!!! That’s why! This is not the time to laugh, please listen to what I’m sayi- Uwaaaa!!! Gya! NNGGRRH!!! Seriously!!! Why do things like this keep happening around me!!!!???? External links *Hikari-Kirari - Translation Category:Shiwasu Kakeru (mini-dramas)